helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Gen 3.5 Game Mechanics
Much like its predecessor, TPP Emerald, Fire Red began with Democracy mode disabled. The Streamer has continued with the status bar at the bottom of the screen. Besides this and a font change for the interface, the way inputs are entered into TPP Gen 3.5 works the same way as in Gen 3 only with the L & R buttons disabled to prevent people from halting progress by popping open the tutorial help screen. However a unique twist with the Randomized Fire Red stream (as the name would imply) is that many aspects of the game have been altered to be randomized. For full details on exactly has been randomized see the image to the right. Democracy Mode Re-Enabled During Days 5 - 7, when the Mob got stuck in Team Rocket's HQ the Streamer re-enabled Democracy mode. It works the same as it did in Emerald. However on Day 8 this was changed so that after each Democracy mode the timer for the next vote would start counting down from anywhere between 10 to 100 minutes. As of Day 12 the voting system was changed again so that the countdown to voting is hidden behind a ??:?? and the voting period was dobbled from 5 to 10 minutes Chat Colors The streamer also added colours to the stream input to show when people first joined TTP. (Orange = Randomized FireRed, Green = Emerald, Purple = Crystal, No colour (white) = Red) This was later expanded to include more colors in later Generations Twitch Speaks Early on during Day 8 the Streamer introduced the Chat-to-Speech timer. When it hit zero, the Streamer's version of TwitchSpeaks would activate and the timer would start counting down again, with the Voices ending when the timer hit zero. Detailed info on Randomizer Mechanics The following is more detailed information on how Gen 3.5 has been randomized: Moves, wild, trainer-owned, and gift Pokemon now are randomized but the randomizer has been set so that Pokemon don't know or learn game breaking moves. Moves Pokemon learn upon leveling up are also randomized but are more likely to try and learn moves matching their type. Held items owned by wild Pokemon and trainers are randomized. Pokemon's base stats are unchanged but the abilities they have are randomized and will usually change when they evolve. No Pokemon can have the "Wonder Guard" ability with the exception of Shedinja who will always have that ability. The starter Pokemon available is random, but will be a basic stage Pokemon that can evolve twice. Pokemon types are unchanged. Trainers use random Pokemon but will tend to stick to a certain type. Green's starter Pokemon will remain the same throughout the game but can evolve between encounters. Pokemon will be on average within the same level range that Pokemon found in the game would normally be in an un-randomized run. Shedinja will not be encountered early in the game. No legendaries will take the place of normal Pokemon in wild encounters. TMs are also randomized. Once a TM is used, it will always teach the move that it was randomly assigned when found again (Ex: if TM 04 were assigned to teach the move "Pound", it will always teach "Pound"). HM moves have not been altered. Pokemon compatibility with TM/HM moves are random, but are more likely to be able to learn a move if they share that move's type. Move Tutors and their respective movesets have been randomized as well.The likely hood of a Pokemon being able to learn a move from them work similarly to TMs, NPCs offering to trade Pokemon are randomized as well. Their offers and wants are different, and once they're set the Pokemon are locked (Ex. if an NPC wanted to trade a Hitmonchan for a Hitmonlee, even if the playable character rejected the trade, if they talk to the NPC again the offer will be the same). Items held by Pokemon received from a trade are also randomized. Items found in the Overworld are random, but they retain the type of item they originally are. TMs will always be random TMs, and basic items will always be random basic items. HMs and other Key Items found in the Overworld have not been altered and will be found the same way as they normally are found. Category:Generation 3.5 Category:Mechanics